Our Fathers
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Four boys go up and say goodbye to their fathers. OC POV my Father's Day Fic Shonen Ai COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

**This story is in one of my OCs POV's, one for each detective. I hope you like it. This whole story is a death fic. No one dies but there are funerals.  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
A man about twenty five stood behind an alter as everyone dried tears as they looked at a casket that a once great man was in. Signing the man began to speak.  
  
_I woke up cryin' late at night - when I was very young  
  
I had dreamed my father - had passed away and gone  
  
My world revolved around him - I couldn't lie there anymore  
_  
_So I made my way down the mirrored hall and tapped upon his door. _

_And I said, "Daddy, I'm so afraid!  
  
How would I go on, with you gone that way?  
  
Don't wanna cry anymore  
  
So may I stay with you?"  
  
_"When I was little I always believed I wouldn't have my father one day. When I told my parents they told me I was being silly, that they would always be with me as long as I loved them. Back then they were always right, and they still are. Dad said he would protect me, "cause that's his job."  
  
_And he said,  
  
"That's my job, that's what I do  
  
Everything I do is because of you  
  
To keep you safe with me . . .  
  
That's my job, you see."  
  
Later we barely got along - this teenage boy and he  
  
Most of the fights it seems - were over different dreams  
  
We each held for me . . .  
  
He wanted knowledge and learning - I wanted to fly out west  
  
"Said I could make it out there - if I just had the fare  
  
I got half, will you loan me the rest?"  
  
And I said, "Daddy, I'm so afraid  
  
There's no guarantee in the plans I've made  
  
And if I should fail, who will pay my way back home?"  
  
_As I was growing up we wanted different things. He wanted me to stay here and help with the store. I wanted to go to a university in America but I didn't have the money. Dad he, he worked non-stop for a year to get enough money for me to go. When I asked him why he said, "Cause that's my job."  
  
_And he said,  
  
"That's my job, that's what I do  
  
Ev'rything I do is because of you  
  
To keep you safe with me . . .  
  
That's my job, you see."  
  
Every person carves his spot - and fills the hole with life  
  
And I pray someday I might - light as bright as he.  
  
_I sometimes wished that I was more like my dad. My dad did amazing things when he was alive, some you wouldn't believe. When I was little he told me stories about demons and tournaments and kidnappings, rescues, and a lot of other amazing stories. I decided I wanted to be like that.  
  
_Woke up early one bright fall day - read the tragic news  
  
After all my travels, I settled down - within a mile or two  
  
I make my livin' with words and rhymes - and all the tragedies  
  
Should go into my head and out instead - as bits of poetry.  
  
But I say, "Daddy I'm so afraid  
  
How will I go on - with you gone this way  
  
How can I come up - with a song to say, "I love you."  
_  
I become a song writer and wrote down my thoughts and feeling on paper. I was good at what I do and my dad supported me through it all, I even sang some. My father has a wall that he calls, "My Son's Achievements." I always get embarrassed by that wall when he showed it to his friends.  
  
_"That's my job, that's what I do  
  
Ev'rything I do is because of you  
  
To keep you safe with me . . .  
  
That's my job, you see."  
_  
Right now I want to write a song for my father and what he did for me. And I will, cause that's my job.  
  
_"Ev'rything I do is because of you  
  
To keep you safe with me. That's my job you see."  
_  
I will always remember my father, Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
**That's just the first one. I have three others to update on so wait for them! **


	2. chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last one because I have another two to do. I hope you like this one too.  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
A young boy stood in front of an alter and sadly looks at a picture by the casket before making his speech.  
  
_I learned how to write it when I first started school, _

_Some bully didn't like it; _

_he said it didn't sound to cool, _

_So I had to hit him and all I said when the blood came, _

_It's my last name  
_  
"People never thought high of me as I was growing up, because of my last name. The name my father had and my father's father and the line goes on. But every time someone ridicules my name I would hit him, because it's my name and I am proud of my name.  
  
_Grandpa took off to Europe to fight the Germans in the war, _

_It came back on some dog tags nobody wears no more, _

_It's written on a headstone in the field where he was slain, _

_It's my last name_  
  
My father fought for what he believed in, recognizing to only his last name. Except to my mother he wouldn't answer to anything else to anyone else. My father was proud of his name.  
  
_Passed down from generations too far back to trace,_

_ I can see all my relations when I look into my face, _

_May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame, I_

_t's my last name_  
  
When I look in the mirror, I don't see me. I see the people that made me, the people that came before me and were proud of their names. I may not make my name famous but I'll never disregard it, or disrespect it because it is my last name.  
  
_Daddy always told me far back as I recall, _

_Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all, _

_So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came, _

_It's my last name_  
  
I am proud of who I am because I am the continuation of my family, my father taught me that.  
  
_Passed down from generations too far back to trace, _

_I can see all my relations when I look into my face, _

_May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame, _

_It's my last name_  
  
Like my father, I may not be famous but the one thing I will always keep is my name. The name that has been in my family as far back as anyone can recall.  
  
_So darlin' if you're wonderin' why I've got you her tonight, _

_I wanna be your husband; _

_I want you to be my wife, _

_I ain't got much to give but what I got means everything, _

_It's my last name, oh, it's my last name_  
  
When my father married my mother he had nothing to give her, nothing, but his last name. She didn't care if he wasn't the greatest guy in the world or if he wasn't very smart, she loved him for who he was and she took his name, which became my name.  
  
_I learned how to write it when I first started school_  
  
I will always be proud of my name and my father, Kuwabara Kazuma."  
  
**I liked that song when I first heard it and thought it would make a good story, all I needed was a story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with another one. This one will be harder because it's on a certain character that's hard to get into. Still I hope you like!  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
A boy walked up and placed a hand on an ebony casket before walking to the alter and looking at the group below.  
  
_I remember daddy's hands folded silently in prayer _

_And reaching out to h_

_old me when I had a nightmare _

_You could read quite a story in the calluses and lines _

_Years of work and worry had left their mark behind  
_  
"My father wasn't the nicest person in the world but I know he was the greatest. He showed emotions to me that he would never show anyone else. He held me when I had bad dreams and he worked hard to protect me and make sure I had what I wanted. I love him for that.  
  
_I remember daddy's hands how they held my momma tight _

_And patted my back for something done right _

_There are things that I've forgotten that I loved about the man _

_But I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands_  
  
I have forgotten a lot about my father but I always remember the tenderness I felt in his rough hands and how he taught me how to fight. He was harsh to me but when he corrected a mistake I made his hands didn't feel hard. They felt soft and gentle. That's how I always remember him.  
  
_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

_ Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong _

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand _

_There was always love in daddy's hands_  
  
People never understood my father but the one's who did earned his respect and allegiance. They had become friends and family. Father had hard hands for enemies and soft ones for friends. He was hard to figure out but the ones who did felt it in his hands.  
  
_I remember daddy's hands working till they bled _

_Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed _

_If I could do things over, _

_I'd live my life again _

_And never take for granted the love in daddy's hands_  
  
When I was little I remembered bandaging my father's hands after he got hurt. I was always careful because I was afraid I would damage them further but he told me to never take him for granted, that he let his hands bleed for me. I wish I could live my life again to be with him. But I can't so I'll just remember him.  
  
_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin' _

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong _

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand _

_There was always love in daddy's hands_  
  
I will always remember my father's hands and my father, Jaganshi Hiei."  
  
**I told you it was hard but I like it. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one. I hope you like this fic because I put a lot of effort into it. Tad bit of shounan ai. On with the last one!  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
A man walked up to the willow casket and set a piece of paper on the chest of who was once his father. Walking up to the alter he looked at the crowd before he spoke.  
  
_He sat up on the bed and he watched me packing _

_He already knew why I was leavin' _

_I took what I needed but I sure left a lot still hanging _

_But I figured I'd get it come the weekend_  
  
"My father was a kind, charitable man. He never hurt anyone who didn't hurt him or his family. When he left every once in a while when I was young I cried because I thought he didn't love me, but he told me he did and that he would always come back for me.  
  
_He_ _said Daddy when you get there _

_Are you gonna have a refrigerator _

_I kinda laughed and said I guess I will_  
  
I always asked him where he was going and he told me he was going on an adventure and that he would tell me about it. He did and came back to me and Papa every time.  
  
_Then he handed me a tracing of his hand _

_On the back of a piece of paper _

_And a magnet and my heart stood still (when he said)  
_  
One day I took a piece of paper and drew my hand on it, giving it too him. I told him that anytime he felt lonely to just put his hand in mine. Stupid I know, but I was a little kid and I would miss him.  
  
_Put your hand in mine _

_And I'll be there anytime _

_When it feels like you could use a friend _

_I'll be there to lift you up again _

_You can reach out to me anytime _

_And put your hand in mine_   
  
He gave me and tracing of his hand too and told me the same thing. To this day I can still here what he told me. I cried when he left and Papa held me till I fell asleep. As I slept I would dream of my father as he went off on his jobs.  
  
_I drove past the Hardin Baptist Church _

_Though it wasn't really on the way to my hotel _

_Beside me on the seat I was looking at five small fingers _

_When I heard the chapel bell (and it took me) _

_Back another life ago when our hearts were open _

_Oh, back when we could still agree _

_Back when the future that we had was full of hope and _

_You and I we got down on our knees (and said)  
  
_As I look at the tracing he gave me right now I feel as if I can get over his death, but I know it won't be that simple. I remember when my father would play with me in the garden he grew just for me and Papa and we would play till the sun went down and the moon was high. Gods, I miss those days.  
  
_Put your hand in mine _

_And I'll be there anytime _

_When it feels like you could use a friend _

_I'll be there to lift you up again _

_You can reach out to me anytime _

_And put your hand in mine_  
  
That's the thing I'll teach my children, that if they're ever afraid they can always count on me to be there, like my father was.  
  
_I couldn't even stay away one night _

_I noticed you left on the light _

_And I've only got one thing to say _

_If you're not too tired and it's not too late_  
  
My father always came home safe and the first thing he would do is take my hand and Papa's. When he said "I love you" I would say that he didn't have to say it so much, but now, I'm glad he did. Because then I knew that he loved me and would always love me.  
  
_Put your hand in mine _

_And I'll be here all the time _

_When it feels like you could use a friend _

_I'll be here to lift you up again _

_Would you reach out to me one more time? _

_And put your hand in mine_  
  
I'll always put my hand in my father's and I hope you won't be frightened to do the same. I'll always remember my father, Minamino Shuichi or Youko Kurama."  
  
The boy stepped down from the alter and joined his friends as they said good bye to their heroes, their fathers.  
  
_Would you reach out to me just one more time? _

_And put your hand in mine_  
  
**Oh wow! I didn't expect so many reviews for this story. It was just something I thought of while working on my "Saying Good-Bye" Story. That's my Mother's day fic. So now I have a story for both parental holidays! They were really nice, so thank you all! I thought about making so the detectives were saying good bye to their dads but then I said, "Wait, we never met their dads!" so I made this instead! **


End file.
